Two-way hingeless ventilators are known and in common use in the sleeping compartments of long-haul truck cabs for example. Many such ventilators are rectangular in shape. If one considers the ventilator's longer dimension to define the ventilator's roll axis and the ventilator's shorter dimension that is perpendicular to the ventilator's longer dimension to define the ventilator's pitch axis, then the third dimension defining the ventilator's thickness would define the so-called yaw axis that is perpendicular to both the roll axis and the pitch axis. Ideally, the user should pull on the ventilator's handle so as to have the handle rotate about the ventilator's roll axis. Repeated opening and closing of such ventilators can cause wear such that rough handling during movement of the handle can cause the door of the ventilator to become misaligned and/or dislodged from proper seating on the surfaces that surround the opening and face the door. Moreover, if the user pulls on the ventilator's handle so as to impart rotation about the ventilator's roll axis and/or the ventilator's yaw axis, the effort required to move the door into different positions can be significant and result in over rotation of the handle past the desired positioning of the angle of the door with respect to the exterior of the truck cab. Attempts to compensate for such less than ideal operation of the ventilator over prolonged periods have involved use of additional components such as brackets, spanner washers, nuts, etc., which undesirably add additional cost and complexity, both to the ventilator itself and to the process of making the ventilator.